freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of Dreadbear
Were you looking for the DLC's exclusive animatronic Dreadbear or the hub mode of the same name? Main = is a Halloween-themed DLC mode for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. It was released on October 23, 2019 with the first wave of level segments. The Pirate Ride, Night 02 and Night 03 levels were released in the update patch on October 29, 2019. The rest of the levels were later released on October 31st. The DLC includes brand-new animatronics, returning nightmare animatronics (excluding Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare), and a brand-new hub for Halloween-themed minigames. Summary The Curse of Dreadbear DLC unlocks a new Halloween themed hub packed with spooky new mini-games and prizes. Weekly content will be added through the month of October 2019. * New spine-tingling mini-games include; Trick or Treat, Mangle Repair, Corn Maze, the Plushkin-Patch, “Cap’n Foxy’s Pirate Adventure” dark ride and many more! * Featured frightening animatronics include; Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Freddy, Jack-o-Chica, Jack-o-Bonnie and a few... surprises. This content requires the base game Five Nights at Freddy’s VR: Help Wanted in order to play. Features Almost all of the nightmare animatronics, excluding Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare, return in the DLC: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Jack-O-Bonnie, and Jack-O-Chica. There are also two brand-new animatronics: * Dreadbear - A bear animatronic cosmetically based on Frankenstein's monster. * Grim Foxy - A fox animatronic cosmetically based on Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica. The DLC features a Halloween-themed hub mode consisting of three new game modes that contain 10 new minigames: * Afraid of the Dark - Plushkin Patch, Pirate Ride, and Corn Maze * Spooky Mansion - Hallway, Build-A-Mangle, Trick or Treat, and Dreadbear * Danger! Keep Out! - Night 01, Night 02, and Night 03 Several new prizes can be collected for the Prize Corner including new action figures, candies, pumpkins, and masks. Rise of Franken Freddy Alpha The DLC was originally titled "Rise of Franken Freddy", with few changes from the DLC's final release. This version exists as a sort of alpha version, an unfinished and glitched game. It seemed to be playable on the PlayStation 4, but it is currently unknown how to access this alpha. Besides a different title from the intro area, there are signs of early builds for the game modes and the minigames: * The "Danger! Keep Out!" game mode from the hub area, apart from two other modes, was called "Office Placeholder Name" with the icon taken from the FNAF 1 mode. * Available level segments contain different icon images that resemble the final ones without lighting. The levels are also listed differently: ** Afraid of the Dark - Pirate Ride, Corn Maze *** In the "Pirate Ride" level, Foxy from the start is not wearing a pirate uniform. ** Spooky Mansion - Hallway Chase *** The "Hallway Chase" level seems almost identical, albeit with a mass of glitches. ** "Office Placeholder Name" - Night 01, Night 02 ** Plushkin Patch, Trick or Treat, Build-A-Mangle, and the rest are absent. * Grim Foxy's jumpscare is just Withered Foxy's as a placeholder. Trivia * The DLC was quietly leaked in Steam Database in July 26, 2019 as "Halloween Pack".FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S VR: HELP WANTED - Halloween Pack - Depot • DepotID: 732692 • Steam Database ** The name also appeared in recent PlayStation 4 downloads. References |-|Gallery = Screenshots CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot1.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot2.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot3.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot4.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot5.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot6.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot7.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot8.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot9.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot10.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot12.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot13.jpg CurseOfDreadbear-Screenshot14.jpg Videos Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted - Curse of Dreadbear!|Announcement trailer. Five Nights at Freddy's VR Help Wanted - Curse of Dreadbear DLC gameplay|Gameplay trailer. Category:Games Category:DLC Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear